Looking in
by A-lyz
Summary: Set during 2x17 my view on this story with thoughts of the main characters. A Charlotte and Cooper story with a little bit of Archer.


Charlotte sat all fed up after her desk. She couldn't take it. _Cooper was living with Violet and acted like that is a normal situation. A man who is living with his female "best friend" and who also happens to be pregnant. Any woman would have problems when their BOYFRIEND is living with another pregnant woman. And the worst part is that she can't persuade him to move in with HER. The woman he loves, wants to have sex with everyday wants to wake up next to her every morning. But no, instead he stays with his pregnant best friend. I hate men!_

"Charlotte?" Archer asked. Apparently she was deep in her thoughts.

"Oh, yes sorry?" Charlotte asked. She was to much thinking about Cooper and the whole situation.

"Can I have the patient file of Dean McShaunen? Lisa told me you have that file in your office?"

Charlotte stood up and walked up front of her desk, so she was standing in front of Archer.

"I do have that file..." Charlotte said as had not finished her sentence. She was trying to be seductive. _I can have any man in my bed. I do not need a man who prefers to live with a pregnant bitch in stead of me. _

"You are very good looking Charlotte" Archer said he knew where this could lead to.

"Well that is a coincidence, we're both good lucking and know a lot about the humans body."

Archer stepped closer their faces were almost touching. "Why don't we put our knowledge into practice, after all this is a private practice." Archer said with a smirk on his face.

"That is a great idea" Charlotte said as she kissed him full on his mouth.

Archer lead her to the couch in her office and lay her down on the couch and started to kiss her on her neck and slowly removed her blouse to kiss her breasts.

"Mmmm" Charlotte moaned.

Archer was kissing her stomach as he reached her skirt. He started to slid the fabric up and to take off her panties. As he first satisfied her below. Charlotte started to moan more and even louder. _Luckily it is past six, she thought. Otherwise the whole practice would have heard them. _

Than she reached for him and took off his jeans and boxers. As Archer slid up her skirt again and thrust inside her. "Aaah" Charlotte moaned. _This felt good. It made her thoughts about Cooper and Violet disappear. Her heart was racing and breathing was heavy. _

_Charlotte felt bad. Not only she cheated on Cooper with Archer but Addison had caught them. It was only a matter of time before Cooper would hear. They were one big incestious family over there at that practice. She sighed. Charlotte had gotten herself in to some big trouble. _

Charlotte was working at the hospital, and was standing at the front desk reading into a file.

"Charlotte, we need to talk" Cooper said, gasping.

Charlotte was shocked and didn't know what to say so she tried to walk away from him.

"Charlotte" Cooper said frustrated with her not talking to him.

"Stop..ey.. Stop" Cooper said as he grabbed her by her wrist to stop her from walking away.

"Treating like I did something horrible, like taking care of my friend is cheating on you." Cooper said trying to make eye contact. But Charlotte did not dare to look into his eyes afraid he might find out.

"You don't know.." Charlotte said with her eyes closed. She couldn't believe she was going to say this.

But Cooper stopped her. "You don't know all I ever wanted to do is making you happy, I can't do that when you're shutting me out" There was a moment of silence. And they were looking into each other eyes. _Charlotte sighed, this was going to be hard. _

_She opened her mouth like she was going to say something but drew back. _

"Please" Cooper said, still frustated about her behaviour.

Charlotte sighed and walked away from Cooper with tears in her eyes.

_When she is sitting in her hospital office she thinks about Cooper. And how much hurt he will have when he finds out about her and Archer. She knows she is in big trouble. She really wants to be with Cooper but her pride won't let her accept that Cooper is living with Violet. Why doesn't he understand her hurt? She knows she has to talk with him but she doesn't know where to start. _

As the sun fades away Charlotte had the courage to come to Cooper and to talk. This had to be done . Charlotte told herself. As she walked to his office and opened the door. As Cooper lifted his head to face her.

"Nice surprise" Cooper said, waiting for her to speak.

"I'm breaking up with you" Charlotte said as she tried to sound firm and confident about this decision.

Cooper couldn't believe what she just said. "You..what?" Cooper said stammering as he stood up from his desk.

"You heard me" Charlotte said.

"Why, I mean what have I done?" Cooper said still not believing this was happening.

"Why?, I have my reasons." Charlotte said, she did not want to get into detail.

"Oh of course you do, is it because I'm living with Violet. Charlotte you have to understand that this is ridiculous!" Cooper yelled. She had to courage to break up with him without explaining why?

"You call my feeling ridiculous! You're living with another woman when I want you to live with me. And than you still choose to stay with that pregnant bitch!" Charlotte yelled. She felt disrespected by him.

Cooper was looking onto the ground. This was getting worser by the minute. He looked her again in the eyes. "No your feelings aren't ridiculous, but you never tell me how you feel. How should I know when you're shutting me out? But this is not the answer Charlotte, I can move in with you if you want.." Cooper said.

"Oh when I want? You should be wanting to be with me, I should not be begging for it." Charlotte said. Cooper didn't understand that was clear.

"I'm sorry Charlotte but you're confusing me, one day you do not want to have a relationship and the other day you want me to move in with you." Cooper said, and he was really confused. What did this woman expect from him?

"We're over Cooper, I have had to much crap from you." Charlotte said as she walked out of his office again with tears in her eyes.

"I'm telling you Violet, this woman is driving me crazy" Cooper said being sad over the break up. It was still hard to believe for him. He loved her so much but she confused it with him not wanting to live with her.

"Maybe she is not meant to be with you" Violet said as Cooper gave her an angry look. "Okay, sorry not that but Charlotte has problems with expressing herself in words so at least you can be glad she told you what is bothering her." Violet tried to clean the tension.

"Yeah she did and than she broke up with me. No she broke up with me in the first place, if it wasn't for me she wouldn't even told me why." Cooper said realising that Charlotte did not even wanted to mention why.

"I do not know her that well Cooper, I think you have to push her to talk with her again. It is clear you can't close this yourself." Violet said.

"I don't want to close this" Cooper said angrily when he walked to the door to get his coat. "I'm going to Charlotte, I don't know when I'm back." Cooper said as he left.

"nice" Violet said not happy he left, she wanted to watch project catwalk tonight with Cooper.

Cooper was standing at front of her door. He knew she was home as he saw the lights in her house turned on. He rang the bell twice. He was getting more inpatiently by the second. Charlotte opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" Charlotte said. She was wearing pajamas and she had already taken her make-up off ,Cooper noticed.

"I think you should let me in" Cooper said not wanting the whole street hearing their conversation.

"Why should I? You're not my boyfriend anymore." Charlotte said, she didn't want him in her home anymore.

"You do not want me to take this conversation on the street do you?" Cooper said as he was growing impatient with her.

Charlotte sighed as he let him in.

"So what you've got to say huh?" Charlotte said wanting this to be over as fast as possible.

"Okay, I know you think it is better to stop what we have so you don't have to deal with our situation but you can't just walk away from this." Cooper tried to explain.

"I can if I want to" Charlotte said. Not knowing where this was leading to.

"Charlotte, I love you and...I..I can't believe you want to cut off our relationship like this. All I try everyday is to make you happy to see you smile. That makes me happy but damn it! Why can't you let me in! I have done so much for you! Why are you so afraid of commitment? I would never ever cheat on you Charlotte.." Cooper said as he held her hands. Charlotte appeared to be calm and taking it all in. "You're the only one, Violet is just my best friend and she is afraid to be alone. All I try is to be a best friend, but you're the woman I love. I do not want to see you being hurt. I'm so sorry.." Cooper said as Charlotte stopped him.

"No" Charlotte said with tears in her eyes.

Cooper did not understand why No? But before he could ask.

"You don't need to be sorry."_ Oh my god, she thought she was actually going to tell him. Her heart was racing it felt like her heart was in her throat._

"I've got to tell you something.." Charlotte said as she gasping for air and her tears where falling down her face.

"I slept with Archer Montgomery" Charlotte said. Cooper's face fell.

"No...no! Why what.. Is this the reason you..." Cooper had a hard time taking it all in what was happening the last few days.

"The reason I broke up with you? Yes" Charlotte said, crying and with her hands wiping away her tears.

"How dare, how dare you do this?" Cooper asked.

"It's just what I do, I break things okay" Charlotte said defensive. " good things" Charlotte said softly.

"Well that is crap! You did the one thing you could to push me away to let me make the choice and not you? Well guess what Charlotte, that's not going to work. I'm not going anywhere. You wanna sleep with some guy to hurt me?, to make me back off? Too bad, I'm here. I'm storming the frickin castle for you and you so underestimate me, like you thought I was so weak that I would walk away because my pride got wounded?" Cooper said as he sighed, and looked away thinking. Why has this happened he thought. Cooper turned his head again to face Charlotte who was looking at him with red eyes from her crying.

"You're mine" He said determined.

"And I'm not walking away because you are scared." He said because he really wants her.

Cooper didn't knew what to say or to feel anymore. One moment he was trying to win her over feeling like he did something wrong but it turned out she was cheating. That word was very scary. She did that, it was to hard to take in. He loved her so frickin much and she is so afraid of committing to him that she pushed him away. He looked to the ground, mixed up with a lot of emotions: he felt sad, angry, he wanted to cry, he wanted to stop her with crying, he wanted to smash something, he feels the urge to hit Archer.

Charlotte who was still crying walked over to him. She did not know what to say. This was all her fault and she only made things worse. All she could say was "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry this all happened." She said still crying.

Cooper was trying to get himself together as he held her by the neck to make her look at him.

"This one.., I can overlook. But you have to think long and hard enough about testing me because next time I'll be gone."Cooper said.

"It's just that I felt so alone, and you were living with Violet and I wanted to feel warmth" Charlotte said.

"You should have come to me! If there is anything you need Charlotte you should come to me! You do not need an other man to satisfy your needs. I'm the one who should do that, why are you not letting me in!" Cooper yelled, still frustrated and hurt by the fact she went to Archer. That slime-ball.

"I don't know, I.. I..." Charlotte said not knowing how to get the words out of her mouth.

"Charlotte, I love you. I have told you that so many times and still you are insecure of what we have?" This wasn't right Cooper thought. The Charlotte King who appeared to be so secure of herself and could have any man she wanted was so insecure in their relationship. He just could not understand.

"Charlotte, please tell me. You have me but you can not shut me out or I'll be the one walking away." Cooper said trying to persuade her to tell him what was on her mind.

Charlotte could not say a word anymore all she wanted was his kiss. As she put her hands on his neck and crushed her lips on his. At first Cooper did not react but when she still kissing him he reacted. Charlotte wanted to unbutton his shirt but Cooper stopped her.

"No Charlotte, this is not the moment" Cooper said, it was all to fresh in his memory.

Charlotte didn't know what to do nor to say. She wanted to have sex with him to make her forget the time with Archer. But he would not let her and words to say were not in her mind.

Charlotte let a deep sigh, she needed to tell him but why was it so hard for her to say the words. To tell him what she felt, he loved her so much. It made her even feel more guilty of what she had done. "I...I.." She sighed again "I.. need you Cooper" she said as Cooper gave a little smile. "But I need you to be mine hero not someone elses" Charlotte said meaning Violet. She hoped he understands. "I am yours Charlotte but does that mean I can't help my best friend?" Cooper said. He knew she felt abandoned by him but he tried to please both his girlfriend and his best friend.

"You can but you should be there for me more often" Charlotte said as she tried to set her perks. He needed to know what he should do to be her boyfriend. "I know, I was spending less time with you but you're always on my mind." Cooper said. This situation had become so big and know everything being said, he didn't know what was left to say.

"Please Charlotte, be with me in this relationship, right now" Cooper said as she nodded to him and moved slowly closer to him like that was the sign she was in this and then he hugged her and held her tight. And was trying to forget the fight they just had.


End file.
